Bat Country
"Bat Country" is a song by Avenged Sevenfold of their third album, City of Evil. It appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock as Axel Steel's encore. Star Challenges Guitar * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 215,500 Platinum: 271,600 Diamond: 321,400 * STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 52,800 Platinum: 73,000 Diamond: 105,400 * HIT HOPOs: Hit Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs without strumming. Gold: 118 Platinum: 120 Diamond: 211 Bass * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 168,800 Platinum: 235,900 Diamond: 253,500 * STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 35,300 Platinum: 65,800 Diamond: 79,700 Drums * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 268,000 Platinum: 363,500 Diamond: 523,200 * HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible i the marked sections.. Gold: 200 Platinum: 500 Diamond: 600 Vocals * HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 106,400 Platinum: 146,900 Diamond: 184,000 * PHRASE STREAK: Earn 'Excellent' ratings to keep your streak. Gold: 18 Platinum: 27 Diamond: 36 Band * STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 505,000 Platinum: 1,015,000 Diamond: 1,620,000 * NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 607,000 Platinum: 1,086,000 Diamond: 1,709,000 * STAR POWER RELAY: Work together to keep SP active. Gold: 31.00s Platinum: 46.00s Diamond: 78.00s Sections Intro A Intro B Break 1 Verse 1A Verse 1B Chorus 1 Verse 2A Verse 2B Chorus 2 Slow Section 1A Slow Section 1B Break 2 Bridge Fear Solo A Fear Solo B Fear Solo C Loathing Solo A Loathing Solo B We Can't Stop Here! Verse 3 Break 3 Chorus 3 Slow Section 2A Slow Section 2B Outro A Outro B Lyrics He who makes a beast out of himself Gets rid of the pain of bein' a man Mah! Caught here in a fiery blaze I won't lose my will to stay I tried to drive all through the night The heatstroke ridden weather The barren empty sights No oasis here to see The sand is singing deathless words to (me) Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn Too many doses and I'm startin' to get an attraction My confidence is leavin' me on my own No one can save and you know I don't want the attention I adjust to my new sights The rarely tired lights Will take me too new heights My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite Tomorrow, might not make it But everything's all right Mental fiction, follow me Show me what it's like to be set (free) Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn Too many doses and I'm startin' to get an attraction My confidence is leaving me on my own No one can save and you know I don't want the attention So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear Now take a trip with me But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem Caught here in a fiery blaze I won't lose my will to stay These eyes won't see the same After I flip today Sometimes I don't know why We'd rather live than die We look up towards the sky For answers to our lives We may get some solutions But most just pass us by Don't wan't your absolution 'Cause I can't make it right I'll make a beast out of myself Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha﻿ Get's rid of all the pain of bein' a Man Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn Too many doses and I'm startin' to get an attraction My confidence is leavin' me on my own No one can save me and you know when I want the attention So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear Now take a trip with me But don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem I've known it from the start All these good ideas will tear your brain apart Scared, but you, you follow me I'm too weird to live But much too rare to die Difficulty Level and Description *Bat Country is found in Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock as a full band playable track. Here are the difficulty ratings from 10 to 100. 10 being the easiest, 100 being the hardest. *Guitar: 60. The song is extremely hard on guitar with a lot of strumming, hammer-ons, and pull-offs. The solo is very hard but only lasts a minute. This is for hardcore players. *Bass: 60. The song is not like the guitar (difficulty wise) but it does have some fast strumming, despite the lack of a solo, open notes, and a tricky HO/PO run in the intro. This is for advanced players. *Drums: 90. Expert Plus: 95. This song is close to being the hardest on drums along with Chemical Warfare, Bloodlines, and more. Avenged Sevenfold is known for their fast-paced drumming and their drummer, Jimmy (The Rev) Sullivan, who has passed away. What makes this song additionally hard is Expert Plus. This is for experts only. *Vocals: 4. There is a yelling section early in the song and also a vocal harmony. A bit tricky, but it's for intermediate players. Trivia The third verse in both the Guitar Hero and Rock Band charts of this song is different from the studio release. Instead of the dualing harmonizing guitars, both charts use the unison bends from the solo as a replacement. No official reason was given as to why the original harmonizing guitars weren't present, until the band released an episode from their series "Breakdown" which focuses on a behind the scenes look on their songs. A two-part episode focused on Bat Country was released in 2019, and on the second part, the vocalist and bassist were shocked when they discovered that the master-tracks for the harmonizing guitar parts were completely missing from the project file. Somebody had mishandled it, and as such, a part of the song was missing, and both Neversoft and Harmonix had to improvise by utilizing the unison bends present in the first part of the solo beforehand. This makes Bat Country one of the few songs to feature a notable difference from their studio versions. Avenged Sevenfold Presents Breakdown: Bat Country - Part 02 of 02 Songwriters *Zachary James Baker *Brian Elwin Haner *Mathew Charles Sanders *James Owen Sullivan External links *Bat Country on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:9th Tier Category:Encores